


Game Abandoned

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1K1H, F/M, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabriel- Established Relationship, Sex, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M, bar pick up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sam and Gabriel play a game. </p><p>And sometimes, they abandon that game when a flirty barmaid wants to have a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I KNOW. 
> 
> I will get the next chapter of "Crushing Curses" up soon, I promise! *cries*
> 
> IN THE MEANTIME: ENJOY THIS PORN!! *throws it at everyone*

Sam looked out the window of the dingy motel room and sighed.

His boyfriend should’ve been back by now, having gone out to get them some dinner while Sam stayed up and did some research on a possible vengeful spirit in the town.

 _It doesn’t take THAT long for you to get food,_ he thought. _Probably got distracted by a candy store._ He huffed a laugh at the thought and stood up and stretched before making his way to the fridge, pulling out a beer and uncapping it.

A storm rolled in, and he jumped slightly, the door opening.

“Hey Sammy, I’m back!” Gabriel said with a grin, his hair drenched and holding up a bag of food triumphantly.

“What did you do, go swimming?” Sam teased affectionately, walking over and leaning down to give Gabriel a kiss.

The shorter man flushed. “I got caught in the storm part way home, and. . . well, I don’t know how, but I hid out in a candy store. . .”

Sam cracked up laughing. “It’s okay, I forgive you, just let me know, okay?” he said, kissing the top of the former archangel’s head.

Ever since Gabriel had come back from Purgatory, he had been Grace-less, much like Castiel was at the moment.

Of course, this gave Dean the opportunity to teach the angel all about human vices and pleasures.

Gabriel, after masquerading around as a Trickster for millennia, had no such issues, and Sam got a very good education in all sorts of things.

Sam pushed his laptop to the side so he had room for his food, and he pulled his salad towards him.

Gabriel sniffed delicately at the offending bed of romaine, tomatoes, cheese, and croutons. “That,” he declared, “looks disgusting.”

Sam snorted. “It’s not, it’s good for you,” he said.

“And that’s why it’s disgusting,” Gabriel said, sucking on a straw stuck in a chocolate strawberry milkshake.

Sam shook his head affectionately and just ate a bite of salad. “Mmm, good,” he teased.

Gabriel picked up his fork and dug into his chili cheese fries. “YUM,” he replied after a few shoveled bites.

“Okay, yes, chili cheese fries are good,” Sam conceded with a laugh, leaning over to lick off the chili remaining on the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. “So is chili cheese Gabriel.”

Whiskey eyes glittered, and Sam huffed a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you always taste a good,” he replied, taking another bite of his salad.

“So, do you want to go down to the bar, break girls’ hearts, and then come back and fuck like rabbits?” Gabriel asked as he pulled his. . . well, Sam didn’t know what to call it, except maybe a heart attack, to him.

Sam laughed. “Who do you think will do the most breaking tonight, you or me?”

Gabriel scoffed. “Please. I’m definitely going to break more hearts than you do.”

“Mhm,” Sam hummed, finishing up his salad and beer.

“I’m serious! I’m a _killer_ with the ladies,” he said confidently.

Sam laughed. “Mhm. We’ll see when we compare at the end of the night who got the most numbers on their hands.”

“Deal,” Gabriel said, then paused. “Are we including guys in this as well?”

“Of course!” Sam said, sounding offended.

“Just making sure,” Gabriel said, raising his hands in mock surrender.

Sam chuckled and bookmarked a few news articles that might pertain to his case and slung his canvas jacket over his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go,” he said.

“Right-O, Sammy!” Gabriel said, the heart attack gone and sucking down the last of the sugary milkshake.

The moose laughed and led the Grace-less angel out of the house and down the street to the bar.

After showing ID, they made their way to where the drinks were, as well as an attractive woman, not much older than 21, wearing cutoff jean shorts and a hot pink crop top, blonde hair in a ponytail over her right shoulder and sparkling green eyes, who was wiping down the counter.

“Hey there, two handsome fellas! See, ‘Manda, told you they exist here!” she called down.

“Oh hush,” another girl called, this one taller (she was taller than the first one, Sam caught the glimpse of a high hot pink heel), brunette, and fair as well. “You HONESTLY need to get laid.”

“Same to ya!” the first girl called back playfully. “What can I get you two?”

“I’ll take a Heineken, off the tap,” Sam ordered.

Gabriel appraised the girl. “Do you guys serve girly type drinks?”

“Hon, we serve everything here, even purple nurples,” she said.

Gabriel grinned. “I’ll take a rich Sex on the Beach, then,” he said.

“I get off at 11,” she replied, working on Sam’s beer first, then Gabriel’s Sex on the Beach.

“What’s your name?” Sam asked, determined not to let Gabriel stand him up.

A warm throaty chuckle issued from her throat. “What would you like to call me?”

“Ally! Stop flirting!” the other girl- ‘Manda- chided, playfully smacking the other girl’s bottom, causing her to squeal.

“Yes, oh mighty little sister,” Ally said with a grandiose bow and waited for the two sisters to exchange smirks and eyebrow twitches before she returned to them.

“Doesn’t it suck, having to work with your sister?” Gabe asked, taking a happy sip of his drink.

“Nah, it works out. She has the moral code, I don’t,” Ally said, going over to serve someone else. “The usual, Reg?”

“Yeah,” Reg grunted, and they watched her slide down four shots of straight vodka before returning to them.

“’Sides, I know ‘Manda’s got her heart in th’ right place,” Ally said, smirking. “Not that it prevents me.”

“Is that offer for eleven still on the table?” Sam asked.

“Mhm, like I said, that’s when I get off, ‘Manda’s got ‘nother three hours after that,” Ally said, giving her sister a playful smack on the rear.

Sam and Gabriel exchanged a look. “Who are you looking to get with exactly?” Gabriel asked.

“Preferably with both of ya,” Ally smiled.

Sam choked on his beer and Gabriel smacked on his back.

“Oops,” Ally said, not sounding very sorry, and she sashayed away.

“Oh boy.” Gabriel said, drinking down his drink.

“Agreed,” Sam said, scowling down at his now too tight jeans.

“So what do we do, abandon the game and take her home for a stand? Or do we continue the game?” Gabriel asked.

“I’d say abandon it, it’s not often we get someone wanting the _both_  of us,” Sam pointed out.

“Awesome. It’ll be nice to have a girl,” Gabriel said, and Sam couldn’t agree more.

They stuck around, flirting with Ally as she made sure their drinks were fully, chatting with ‘Manda, whom they learned was Mormon while Ally was a “free young spirit that belongs in Woodstock, and I love her for it,” she said, bringing her sister in for a hug.

Ally rolled her eyes. “Yes, my good Mormon sister who is LEAVING ME in three weeks,” she teased.

“Mormon life,” ‘Manda laughed. “You know I love going on the missions.”

“Yeah, well, you also need to get your political career off the ground,” Ally teased, filling Sam’s mug up again.

At 10:55, they paid their tab and told her they’d wait outside, and she smiled, sending them off with a wave of her petite hand, chatting up with another customer, her last of the night.

When she came out of the bar at 11:05, she was wearing a black leather jacket over her clothes, and her heels were in her hand, and they went back to the hotel room.

Once she had shed her jacket and dropped her shoes, Gabriel was on her, pinning her against the door with a thud and thrusting his tongue inside of her mouth.

She moaned, and clung to him, and Sam realized _just how short_ their new partner was.

“Dude, she’s shorter than you,” he teased his boyfriend.

Gabriel apparently didn’t hear, although Sam couldn’t blame him if he did, Ally was a rather vocal person in voicing her pleasure.

“Alright, my turn,” Sam said, prying the two of them apart and appraising the girl in front of him.

She looked up at him with almost black eyes and swollen lips, and she surged forward as he lifted her to kiss her.

He tasted Gabriel’s Sex on the Beach and chocolate, while also tasting something that was distinctly. . . apple pie?

“Eat something earlier?” he whispered against her lips.

“Let’s try drink. Mix Fireball with apple juice,” she whispered back, moaning as she dove back in for a kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist and her hands knotted themselves in his long hair.

“Sounds good,” Sam breathed when they finally remembered that oxygen was something that actually existed, and they needed it in order to live.

“It _is_ good,” Ally smirked, panting, her fair ivory skin flushed in arousal. “It’s a special at the bar, one of the best. Can even get my goody two shoes Mormon sis to drink it.”

Gabriel huffed a laugh, and Sam looked over to see the former Trickster god wearing nothing but his boxers. “You two are wearing _way_ too many clothes,” Gabriel announced.

“So, you two know my name, but I never got yours,” she purred, taking off her crop top without a second thought, revealing a white bandeau and a flat, toned stomach.

“Gabriel,” Gabriel drawled.

“Sam,” Sam replied, unbuttoning his plaid shirt before his boyfriend’s nimble fingers came to the rescue.

“Sam and Gabe, got it,” she said, flicking open the snap on her jean shorts and sliding out of them, revealing a blue thong that portrayed a sunset scene on the front of them, slightly jutting hipbones, and strong things with a toned butt.

Sam was soon free of his shirt and began to work on his jeans while Gabriel stalked their new companion.

“Is that. . . a Colt .45 tattooed on your ass?” he asked, gazing at it.

“Yeah, I got it a couple years ago,” she said with a slight blush.

Standing in his boxers, Sam came around to see a beautiful Colt revolver on the pale white globe of her right cheek. His gaze traveled upwards, to a tramp stamp that read _Être, ou n’être pas, c’est la question. . ._

“You like the Bard?” Gabriel asked, seeing where Sam’s attention had turned to at that moment.

“You recognize it?” she asked, pleased.

“Hamlet’s ‘to be or not to be’ soliloquy,” Sam said, gazing now at her upper back, along her shoulder blades, where wings colored in fire resided, dipping down to about two inches above her Hamlet quote. The outlines of the wings looked blurred, as if the fire was destroying them.

“Yep. It’s always been one o’ my favorite lines,” she said as Gabe reached out and caressed a feather. She shivered. “Like the wings? I based ‘em off of a phoenix burstin’ inta flames.”

“They’re beautiful, I’m disappointed we don’t get to see these,” Sam murmured, starting to kiss along her shoulder.

“Well, you’re seeing them now,” she sighed as Gabriel cupped her warm sex and she moaned, rutting against his hand.

“Damn, you’re ready to go,” he teased. “Condoms?”

“Jacket pocket, there’s about six of ‘em,” she gasped as Sam began to suck a mark into the side of her neck. “There’s also lube.”

Gabriel raised an overly expressive eyebrow as she moaned, but he stooped down and found a good sized bottle of lube and about ten condoms. “Do you always leave the house with condoms and lube?” he asked, waving a foil packet in her face.

“Condoms at the bare minimum,” she confessed, moaning as Sam began to lick at the already purpling mark, tasting the salt of her skin. “Always prepared, like a Boy Scout.”

Sam drew her bandeau off of her, revealing ample creamy white breasts capped with pink nipples that were hardening, and she stood on tiptoe to kiss and nibble his anti-possession tattoo.

“Keepin’ th’Anti-Christ out?” she teased, rolling her hips into his.

Sam groaned and nodded.

“Well, the men at the bar kid around, sayin’ that I’m like a succubus,” she mentioned, and Sam flashed startled eyes at Gabriel, but Gabriel shook his head and smiled. “But I just got lots of stamina,” she finished, making her way to one of Sam’s pearled nipples and giving it a firm suck.

Sam bucked his hips into hers, and Gabriel pressed up behind her, giving the side of her rear a light slap.

She squealed and gave a soft sigh, and Sam smiled. He knew that Gabriel loved this.

They began rutting against her, Gabe smacking her ass while she sucked on Sam’s nipples and Sam kissed his boyfriend.

Damn this was hot.

He barely noticed that her fingers had found his cock inside his boxers until he felt small, lithe fingers wrap around it, and he gave a hiss as she gave it a firm stroke. From the moan Gabriel gave, she found his too.

“Oh my God, you’re officially the hottest thing ever, and that’s including Sammy!” the angel moaned.

“What? I got two hands,” she said with a breathy laugh that ended in a moan as he slapped her ass. “Might as well pleasure both o’ ya.”

“She’s got good logic,” Sam moaned as she kept stroking them, twisting her wrist.

“And you, Sam, are a big boy,” she gasped. “I mean, Gabe’s pretty big, but Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Sam, you’re _huge._ I’m not sure you’re goin ta fit.”

“Fit where?” Sam asked.

“Anywhere. Got a small mouth, tight pussy, tight ass,” Ally informed them.  

“Well, then,” Gabriel said, giving another slap before hooking his fingers in the strings and starting to pull her thong down. “I guess we’ll figure out where he goes in a moment.”

The thong was kicked off almost the moment it reached her ankles, landing ontop of a lamp. She slid her fingers into Sam’s boxers and pulled them down while Gabriel pulled off his own.

She was shaved, and starting to grow back, with blonde hair.

“Carpet matches the drapes,” Gabriel murmured, sucking a mark into the other side of her neck.

“So does Sam’s,” she whispered. “And yours.”

Sam chuckled darkly. “So, Ally, how do you want this to go down?”

She pondered for a moment, grinding her ass absently on Gabriel’s cock as he gave her a hickey. Sam was content to watch for a moment, seeing her lithe body work up and down, her head tilted to the side for his boyfriend’s ministrations.

“I want Gabe lyin’ down, on ‘is back, so I can suck his cock, and you in my pussy,” she moaned finally, and both men groaned. “Then we’ll see ‘bout round two.”

The boyfriends shared matching grins and Gabriel was over onto the bed in a flash, his legs spread and a condom in his hand. She tossed the foil packet over her shoulder to Sam and winked at Gabriel before starting to lick up and down his now openly weeping cock.

Gabriel moaned and remained still, although Sam could tell it was taking a toll on his angel.

Sam ripped open the condom and placed it on his own purpled cock before lining himself up behind her and sinking in.

Oh. Jesus. Christ. She was tight in a way only a woman who was sex deprived could, although Sam could tell it was all natural, and she _moaned_ and took Gabriel into her mouth.

Sam slowly sank into her, meeting his boyfriend’s wide eyed gaze that was colored black with a very thin ring of gold.

“Jesus, your mouth,” Gabriel moaned, his hand coming up to rest in the blonde’s hair as Sam bottomed out on her.

She bucked her hips, a clear signal to _move, dammit._

Sam withdrew and snapped his hips back into her.

She gave a strangled cry and he did it again, getting into a rhythm.

There was a nice, healthy rhythm going, with him slamming into her tight heat and Gabriel slamming into her warm mouth, both men babbling blasphemies and praises to the girl sandwiched between them.

Sam ran his fingers down the tattooed wings, in awe of them, and she whimpered.

“I’m. . .ngh,” Gabriel moaned. She didn’t have all of him in her mouth, but she was trying, and gagging as she did so, and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever.

Gabe thought so, as well, as he came with a shout and came down her throat. Sam thought for a mild horrified second about whether or not she wanted to swallow, when she finally surfaced and he saw that she had swallowed what she could, although there was cum dripping out of the corners of her mouth and trailing down her neck.

“Fuck, you’re sweet,” she whispered, tilting her head back to rest on Sam’s chest.

Both men swooped to their prey, Sam kissing and licking away the cum from her lips and mouth while Gabriel kitten licked up the mess he left on her throat and collarbone.

“Damn, that’s hot,” she whispered when Sam let her come up for breath (oxygen is always a thing, maybe).

“You bet,” Gabriel winked, now latching onto a breast and she moaned, arching her back into his mouth.

“You going to cum for us, little girl?” Sam asked huskily in her ear, and she whimpered louder.

“Uh huh,” she managed to say.

He bit down on an earlobe. “Then cum for us, little girl.”

It took a few more thrusts, a couple more commands, and Gabriel’s creative tongue on her nipples as well as nimble fingers on her clit, before she clamped down _tight_ onto Sam and let out a loud groan of pleasure.

Once Sam felt her juices flood the outside of the condom, he came as well with a shout and pushing the three of them down onto the bed, panting.

The three of them groaned and laid there for a minute, catching their breath, before Sam eased out of her and deposited the used condom into the trash while she got up to use the bathroom, walking a little funny.

When she came back out, she flopped down onto the bed and Gabriel gathered her into his arms. Sam got behind Gabriel and wrapped them up.

“Best sex ever,” she murmured sleepily.

Gabe gave a tired chuckle. “Mhm, and there’s the morning,” he said softly.

“Mmf, go to sleep,” Sam said.

They waited until she was asleep before Gabriel craned his neck up and kissed him. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Sam replied softly, already half asleep.

The three fell asleep in a giant cuddle puddle.

And if Sam woke up to a very attractive woman kneeling between his legs and sucking him with all the determination of a man dying of thirst and his boyfriend eating her out? Well, he wasn’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me love and prompts at dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always Shiny!!


End file.
